Savior
by asilversamaurai
Summary: An ex-resident of Whammy's house comes onto the scene after Mello's death. With the help of a certain Shinigami she starts to play a life or death game with Kira. Rated M of Language and some adult themes. Possible NearXOC
1. Chapter 1

I don't own anything except for the OC. Feed back appreciated!

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1: Death.

_The king is dead_.

She stood there looking at the black words that etched themselves on the silver screen of her cell phone.

_Dead. Death. Gone. Nothingness._

It had been only a few years since she left the orphanage. They had begged her not to go. She had real potential to be the next successor she was told. But she looked at A and B and M and N and she knew that is not what she wanted. At first glance this place looked as if it was a savior for orphaned children. Well orphan genius children. She always wondered how the media didn't catch onto the fact that only certain children were allowed into that place. Especially with the alarming amount to suicide and missing children there was. Oh well, money could fix anything she reasoned.

It almost cost her her life to figure out this was not the life she wanted. It is true, L and the Whammy's house did lend a helping hand in her time of need, but she didn't like what they asked in return. Making children (who were most likely deeply fucked up to begin with) compete against each other to reach a level of near godlike intelligent but seeding them with feelings of inadequacy was more then she was willing to give in return to them taking her in.

She gave one last look at the message on her phone before she deleted it. She didn't let herself mourn even a little bit for L. Because in truth L didn't die; the title would live on in the form of another person. And she knew the two perfect orphans for the job. She let herself wonder for a moment which one was chosen to carry on the name. Suddenly she was angry with herself. She promised herself that she would leave that part of her life behind, that to forget Whammy's house and all the people in it would be best for her sanity. However it was harder than she originally believed. Because at one time she held all the ideals of Whammy's house close to her heart and in return she was a front runner for the title of L.

_That was another life_, she told herself. She gave a brief survey of the park she was in. It was uncommonly cold for November here. She looked around at all the people who walked by, bundled up in thick coats and warm smiles. Briefly she wondered what these people would do if they knew L was dead. In all actuality they would probably inwardly celebrate the death of the greatest detective of all time. She may not have been connected with L or Whammy's house anymore but it didn't take a genius to realize what was going on with the world. Slowly but surly Kira was becoming the new law.

She continued to walk a bit before coming to a small foot bridge in the middle of the park. Peering over she would see the small but powerful stream running below it. Waiting until no one around she silently snapped her phone in two before throwing it into the stream. If she wasn't mourning for L what was this lump that suddenly rose in her throat?


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own death note! I promise after this my chapters will get longer…..

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2:God

Considering the events of months past, things were relatively calm at the Kira headquarters. It was a typical night. Matusda was boring everyone with news of girl he happened to bump into on the street and how he _almost_ got her number. Light was typing away on his computer finishing up some paper work. He was thinking about Near. Near. His opponent. His enemy. He wasn't quite sure how he would beat him, but there was no doubt in his mind that he would beat him. Light was so lost in thought that he didn't stir when the investigation team stood up. The clock blinked 12:30 a.m. Light looked up at them and bid them each good night as they filed outside. They hadn't been working quite as late as normal since nothing much had been happening since Mello's death and Takada's kidnapping.

Light sat there and reflected on the events that had lead him where he was now. He had killed L and he could kill Near too. He was momentarily distracted when Misa's new cat "mittens" (he hated the stupid thing, but it kept Misa shut up for the most part) knock over something on the table. Light groaned as he got up to clean up after the cat. Maybe when the whole world bowed to Kira the first thing he would do was to dispose of all cats. He smiled at the idea as he bent over to pick up the little statue that Mittens knocked over. As he placed it back on the table he noticed the unopened mail that Misa must have brought it in when she got home. He picked up the stack and started thumbing through them. Most of it was junk or bills, and he went to through most of it out when an envelope caught his eye.

It was small and an off grey color, nothing really remarkable about it. The thing that was so interesting about it was the fact that it was written in English. He turned it over and grew more confused. It was sealed with wax. Who does that anymore? He wondered. It was then he noticed something was etched on the little seal. He recognized the symbols right away as Alpha and Omega. Something in the back of his mind clicked. He suddenly remembered that these symbols where used In the book of revelation 22:13, where Christ refers himself as the Alpha and the Omega, that is the first and the last.

Without more thought he carefully opened the letter and read it too himself. With each passing line he would feel a little more blood drain out of his face:

_Let me get straight to the point, I know who you are. You have self proclaimed that you are justice, and while I believe that can't be farther from the truth I believe that you and I have a common goal. The truth is I know about Death Note, and you using it to carry out your killings. You are only a god by the grace of someone else's power. Having said that, I didn't write you this and waste yours and mine time just to say that, so once again let me get to the point. I would like to meet you. Why might you ask? Well like I said before you and I share a common goal. I have vital information about he whereabouts as well as personal information on your main threat at the moment: N. You are probably wondering why you should trust me in the first place, but I believe that a chance to get some dirt on N is too temping to pass up. Let us meet as the coffee shop two blocks north of your apartment at 12:06 p.m. And don't worry, you will know me when you see me._

_-S._

Light nearly threw up. How the fuck did anyone get so much information? A tear formed on the paper as his grip tightened. His face redden as he desperately searched for an answer and found non. Then an idea struck. He looked up to where Ryuk was now laughing at him. "You didn't…." lights voice was full of venom. "I did not," responded the Shinigami. Light's eyes narrowed to dangerous slits. He would have no choice in the matter. He would meet with this S person, then kill them using Misa's eyes. Only after he found out what they had to say about N though. Suddenly Light smiled a cruel smile, this might just work out in his favor. Who ever told this person about Death Note obviously failed to mention Shinigami eyes. He would find out everything he could about this person, and what they knew about Near, then he would kill them. Perfect. Just Perfect. He looked up. If there was a God then he obviously was on Light's side. Why else would he keep presenting him with all of these opportunities?

-----------------------------------

Thanks for reading! R&R please :]


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own D-note. Just my OC. Enjoy!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3: Love

His plan was simple: get back his notebook then go straight back to the deathgod world. I mean what could possibly be in human world that would grab his interest? Especially since it had been such a pain the ass already. But then again Ryuk did seem to be having a lot of fun, and he was rather hard to please. So Shidoh figured he might as well stick around, if not only for a bit to check on the progress of the situation. After the encounter with the one named Mello he decided to remain invisible to human eyes. He was still trying to get the picture of those murderous eyes out of his head.

He stuck around long enough to witness the truck that scary boy was in hit the church and burst into flames. Shidoh shuddered as he saw the Light of two bodies rise out of the rubble toward the sky. He might have been a deathgod, but he didn't really partially like killing like others in his world did. He decided quickly that it was time to leave, all of the color of the human world was giving him a head ache anyway.

He was almost out of human world when something caught his eye. At first he couldn't tell what it was exactly. Stopping in mid flight he examined it more closely. It was sort of shinny, so at first he thought it was a piece of metal. He grew more confused when he saw it move suddenly then drop to the floor. Upon closer inspection he was what ever it was was on the face of a human girl. As curiosity grew Shidoh knew that he should just to forget about it, turn and fly back home. However another, more influential, side pulled him toward the shinning object.

So against his better judgment Shidoh returned back to the earth and landed in what the humans called New York. It only took him a few seconds to locate the girl. She was sitting on the ground between two trashcans in some back ally. Her knees where pulled up to her chest with her arms wrapped around them slowly rocking back and forth. Shidoh suddenly realized what he saw that was shinning was not a piece of metal, but tears that were flowing down her cheeks.

Now Shidoh was never much of a romantic, but he knew right away that his girl is what the humans would call "beautiful". She has long chocolate brown hair that curled at her waist, big round green eyes, creamy white skin that was dotted with little kisses of freckles. In fact Shidoh grew so fascinated with the girl that he didn't even notice when she suddenly turned and looked right at him. However when her face turned from what look like grief to sudden alarm the deathgod froze. Growing startled he quickly looked behind in to see if someone was standing there. There was no one in the ally but him and the girl. When he turned back around to look at her, her blood-shot eyes were wide with fear. She scrambled to get up, and Shidoh took a step back. There was no way she could see him he thought, no possible way.

Time seem to stop as they both stood there looking stupidly at each other. Then after what seemed like an eternity Shidoh finally managed to find his voice, "Can you see me?" Strangely the girls face softened. She took a couple of steps toward the deathgod, who for some reason could not find the strength to move. The girl continued to move toward him until there was little space between them. She peered up at him with those green eyes and move her hand to touch his face. Shidoh just stood there shaking. The girl placed her hand gently on his cheek and something in Shidoh caught on fire. Love. He loved his strange girl. "Are you afraid of me?" she asked with a voice he was sure would make him melt. "Y-yes." Shidoh managed to squeak. The girl then gave him a crooked little smile, "Are you here to kill me?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------

January 27, 2010. This is the day that she found out that the person she loved most in this world, the person who became a brother to her died. She knew the change of it happening was more than 90%. Even with all that mental preparation the news still took her off of her feet. After she hung up the phone with Roger it was all she could do to stand. Matt and Mello. Mello and Matt. Both died yesterday. Both died in their fight against Kira.

She wondered briefly why Death chose to follow her. Practically everyone she had known, everyone she had a scrap of feeling for met their end in one way or another. She even let herself to go so far as to wonder what she had done wrong to deserve this. Surly no just God would do this unless she had done something in this life to deserve it. However she knew what she did. The sin of her life would follow her around forever and touch every life she did. That's why she must not stay in one place for too long. That's why she left the orphanage and all those people behind.

She had been on her way back to her apartment when Roger had called. She managed to walk about 50 feet after she hung up before her emotions complete took over and she was forced to dive into some back ally to cry. What hurt her the most was the memory of the last time she saw Mello, it was not an end she would have liked. But she had to hurt him, hurt him to save him. that's just the way the world works.

Sobbing in the dark dank ally she was too distracted to notice the figure that now blocked the only entrance. However as she felt as cool shadow being cast over her slumped figure she was able to look up. In an instant she wished she hadn't. Standing in front of her was a giant bat-like figure. It's face looked as if it was wrapped in mummy bandages, with jutting teeth and two slits for what he reasoned was its eyes. She stared at it for a moment, waiting for it to jump on her; however it looked just as stunned as she probably did. As the adrenalin kick in she scrambled to get up, wondering what her best route for escape was. Fully prepared to fight if she had too, she looked at it for any weapons it might have. She was taken back for a moment when she saw it standing there shaking as if it was afraid. That thing afraid of her? What a joke.

However after a few moments of her and the beast staring at each other, a shaking voice emerged from the creature. "Can you see me?" There was genuine fear in the things voice, that much was sure. Standing awkwardly for a moment she tried to think of what she should do. _I don't know why your so afraid_ came the voice from the Dark place inside of her, _you just said a moment ago how Death always follows you, and here you have it._ She inwardly told Him to shut up, _But unlike __you__ this things is real._ She snapped back. She could feel Him chuckling from deep inside the Darkness, _Oh my dear, I am as real as I could possibly be. _Then like He always does, he disappeared just as quickly as he came.

She was forced to agree with Him, that darkness that lived inside of her. She knew enough from her education that his was probably a devil of some kind. She was sure her mind made an audible click as she put two and two together. He was here to take her away.

All of this happened in a matter of seconds. With her fear gone she started to walk toward the creature. She stopped when she was about a foot away from it, then slowly put her hand on the things face, which caused the thing to tremble even harder. "Are you afraid of me?" she whispered to it, to which it replied with a shaky "y-yes." She couldn't help but smile a little bit at the irony of the devil's answer. "Are you going to kill me?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shidoh was taken back by the question the angle asked him. Kill her? He knew he would never be able to harm a single hair on this girls head. He let a moment of silence pass, not being able to bring himself to look away from those beautiful eyes. "Nooooo." He was finally able to say. Much to his dismay she took her hand off of his face and looked at him questionably. "I would never be able to hurt you." Shidoh blushed, why would he say that? Confusion clouded the girl's eyes. "M-my name is S-shidoh." he blurted out. Shidoh gazed at the name and numbers floating above the girl's head, "and your n-name is…" she cut him of by placing a finger to his mouth , "Just call me S." She whispered. _What ever you want, thought Shidoh. _

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Whelp that's it for chapter 3. Next chapter is when the juicy stuff will begin :] R&R por favor!_


	4. Chapter 4

So this is kind of turning out a little different then what I originally expected…but I have a pretty good idea where I'm going to go with it :] So far I've kinda jumped around a little in the time line aspect of it… but after this it should settle a little bit. I do apperatie some feedback on what you like/don't like about it though :] thanksss!!!

I Don't Own DeathNote.

---------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4: Vision

It had been nearly three days since S first met Shidoh. At first it was a little nerve racking to have a Shinigami flying around behind her all day, but she had since gotten use to it. She was now sitting in her shabby living room watching curiously as Shidoh devoured a chocolate bar. S wasn't sure at first if Shinigami even eat, but over the past three days she bought more chocolate for the Deathgod that she had in her entire life combine.

Suddenly Shidoh looked up from his chocolate bar, as if becoming aware that some one was watching him eat. If S didn't know better she could have sworn that the Shinigami just blushed. Huh. Shidoh cocked his head to one side, "Whhhy are you st-staring at meee?"

he questioned. There was no doubt in her mind that the Deathgod had some sort of feelings for her, if that was at all possible. Why else would he follow her like he did? And sometime she would catch him staring at her in a way that would make any one blush. Well stranger things had happened to her she reasoned.

"That chocolate," she motioned towards that bar he was holding in his claws,

"reminds me of someone I use to know." the Shinigami then let out a drawn out noise that sounded something like a sigh.

Something was forming in S's mind. A plan. There was a feeling deep in her gut that told her this Shinigami has something to do with what was going on with the Kira case. She had heard that Mello was in LA for a while before the kidnapping of Takada in Japan. If there was something supernatural about Kira and his killings, and if Mello had somehow discovered it, then this Shinigami might be linked somehow. Well, that would at least explain the chocolate bar.

_Did it ever occur to you that you might have just have a complete metal collapse, and are imagining all of this for your own twisted self-satisfaction? _He questioned. She was in the process of telling him to shut the fuck up when her a thought struck her. Maybe she _was_ imaging all of this. I mean how many people just magically see a Shinigami right after they find out one of their best friends just died. And how many people have said Shinigami follow them around eating the same type of chocolate that their friend did? But then again this isn't the first time she thought she was going insane.

"Shidoh," S began, she made up her mind to find out exactly what was going on. Some basic instinct told her to probe deeper, and that's exactly what she intended to do. "Why is it that I can see you but no one else can?"

she would start with something easy she decided, then move on to more probing questions. "uhhhhhhheerrrrrmmmmmmmm…. Well I'm not exactly sure…. Usually someone has to touch my notebo…."

he stopped suddenly realizing that he had said too much. S stared straight into the Shinigami's eyes. She could tell he was scrambling to chance the subject, "Well it shouldn't be possible at least…." He trailed off looking nervous. S suddenly took pity on the Shinigami. However she could tell she was starting to hit on some important information. Maybe with Shidoh on her side she could make her plan a reality…

----------------------------------------------------------------

Shidoh could have kick himself. The last thing he wanted was for S to get involved with whatever Ryuk was cooking up. Though Shidoh hadn't been involved in the matter too long himself, he already saw all the danger surrounding it and decided that he didn't want S to get involved in any way. It much safer that way.

But now he almost let the secret of the notebook slip. He was hoping that she wouldn't notice that he stopped mid sentence, but by the look she was giving him she must of figured something was up. Shidoh groaned.

Suddenly the girl collapsed. Well not really since she was sitting down, but her whole top end crumpled and her hand grasped the sides of her head. Momentary alarmed, Shidoh just stood there starting at her. Shidoh was not a medical expert by any means, but by the way her body stiffened and went ridged it looked as though she was having a seizure. Not sure what to do Shidoh merely moved to her side and placed a claw on her back, as if trying to comfort her. Suddenly her head snapped up to look at him. Fear shot down his spine as Shidoh started into her eyes that now glowed a crimson red. _ohhhhh m_yyyyyyy.

_----------------------------------------------------------------_

A lighting hot pain shot down S's spine. She tried to cry out, but she couldn't get the mussel control to scream. Still she was coherent enough to calculate that it had been 9 years since the last time this had happened. She knew what was going to happen next, and while the blank of darkness covered every part of her mind she could hear Him chucking. Then as suddenly as it happened, the blanket of darkness was lifted. She opened her eyes and found she was standing in a windowless room. There were T.V. monitors on one side, and a few couches on the other. On the glass table where a variety of guns, money and blow. All the men on the couches were buff, and most had a prostitute sitting on their knees. All of them but one that it. A boy who stuck out because of his young age. He was dressed head to toe in leather and was munching on a chocolate bar. Mello. It was Mello. He was holding a black notebook that read "Deathnote" on the cover. And standing behind him was Shidoh.

S's legs almost gave way. A violate wave of nausea hit her like a train. Tears stung her eyes as she looked at Mello. Mello with his golden hair. Mello with his blue eyes, that were now distant and steely. Mello who was now dead in cold in the ground.

Then as suddenly as the vision hit, it was gone. As she came to she could feel her nails digging into the sides of her head, almost to the point of drawing blood. She took a few moments to calm herself down, taking in some deep breaths to slow her heart rate. S then became aware that Shidoh was next to her shaking almost as violently as her. There were times when he remained her of the cowardly lion.

As she tried to calm her body down, her mind raced. It all made sense now. Shidoh was there with Mello, even possibly at the end. This was it, with this she could take revenge for Mello's death. It was strange how every thing seemed so clear at that moment. _Kill them,_ the voice in her head cooed at her, _Kill them all._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a few minutes of the girl panting it seemed as though she was recovering from what ever _that _was. After about ten minutes though, Shidoh though that she might have fallen asleep. She had become intensely still, and her breathing deep and even. Suddenly though he heard a little noise from her that sounded like whisper. He leaned a little bit so that he could hear her better. When he heard what she said he wished he haven't.

"Mello."

That was the name of the blonde human with the scary eyes. She shifted, shaking his claw off of her, and looked at him straight in the eye.

"You were with Mello weren't you Shidoh? He had the Deathnote." Shidoh backed stiffened. How did she know that? Something about what just happened scared Shidoh to his core, but his love, however illogical it might seem even to him, compelled him forward. She stood up and cupped one hand on his cheek, making him shudder,

"Shidoh,"

Oh her voice. Her voice was nothing like he had ever heard before.

"Tell me everything you know about Mello, Kira and the Deathnote."

And what could Shidoh do? There was no way he could deny anything to this angle before him. So he let out a sound somewhat like a gurgle and became telling S of Kira and the Deathnote.

-----------------------------------------

Whelp that's it for chapter 4.… next chapter Kira's meeting with the author of the letter. Exciting? Maybe. Maybe not. But either way thanks for reading! :]


End file.
